ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is one of Ben's aliens introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force. Ben first transforms into Spidermonkey when he has to fight off his Anodite grandmother in the episode, What Are Little Girls Made Of?. 'Powers and Abilities' Spidermonkey is an alien with 4 arms, 4 eyes and 2 legs, a feature Spidermonkey has in common with Fourarms and Wildmutt because he is beast-like as well. Spidermonkey can spin webs from his tail(seemingly inspired by Stinkfly's ability to eject sticky goop) which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel. However, they have also been shredded on a regular basis, and so this seems somewhat unlikely(A note: his webbing is obviously not as strong as earth spider webbing, per thickness). He has supernatural adhesive skills, and has superhuman agility. Also, he can swim. In the episode Birds of a Feather, Simian a Arachnichimp), said that their ears are better than humans, so he may have a highly strong sense of hearing, too. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat. He also has super strength as seen in absolute power part 2 when he hit Kevin with a metal pole sending him flying. Weaknesses Although incredibly agile, he can get tangled by its own web. This form may be agile but it does not have great strength so Ben tends to out smart enemies with it. In the episode The Final Battle: Part 1, it is shown that things can stick to Spidermonkey's fur by webs when Grandpa Max threw a pan at Albedo in Spidermonkey form.thumb|300px|right Origins Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. The name "Arachnichimp" is derived from "arachnid", the name of a group of animals including spiders, scorpions, and ticks, among others, and "chimpanzee", a type of ape. Oddly, Spidermonkey has a tail, a feature chimps(and indeed, all apes) do not possess. It has also been stated that he is a marsupial, though Ben's male form likely has no outward traits of this. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?(first appearance) *Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy(used by Albedo) *Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2(escaped) *Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1(used by Albedo) *The Final Battle: Part 2(used by Bioids) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fame(first re-appearance)'' *Video Games *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Hero Time'' *Reflected Glory *Perplexahedron *Absolute Power: Part 2 Gallery Spidermonkey5.jpg Naming and Translations Trivia *He is 1 of 6 Ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In Burmese, he is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey doesn't spit webbing, but rather, his Ultimate form does. *His abilities and personality are similar to Marvel Comics' Spider-Man. *He was the first alien on-screen, to go Ultimate in Ultimate Alien. *If you don't count the video games, Spidermonkey is the last Omnitrix alien used by Albedo. *In Hero Time, one of the kidnappers referred to Spidermonkey as a "blue monkey" which is also the same name of the diamond seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Before battling Validus for the first time in Alien Swarm, Ben tries to use Spidermonkey but ends up having to use Big Chill. *Spidermonkey is the only alien who escaped the Omnitrix in Vengence of Vilgax to have a ultimate form. *His Ultimate form is one of the four Ultimate forms to be defeated; his Ultimate form was defeated by Psyphon, while Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire were defeated by Aggregor, and then Ultimate Humungasour was then defeated by Kevin in The Enemy of my Enemy Evolved Form *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Arachnichimp Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens